


So What's Sex Like?:

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Imagination, Masturbation, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey gets a little bit of a summary of sex from his older brother Raphael, the only one to have yet had sex among the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What's Sex Like?:

Donnie stared in disbelief at his younger brother and shook his head a little. Raphael leaned over the side of his hammock a little to look at Mikey for a few seconds, shocked at his boldness of such a question. Donna had been laying on his chest in his hammock, hating the rocking so she clung to him tightly but the question nearly made her lean over to look at him closer to see if he was being serious. The thought of even the slightest shift made her stay still.

"Uh...Don? Care to handle that for me?" Raph asked in his usual Brooklyn accent as he turned his attention back to his girlfriend's hair. He loved playing her in her light brown curtain of hair. It caught him by surprise when she slid out out of the hammock and stretched "Well this seems like a big brother/ little brother bonding conversation, so I'm gonna go." She petted Mikey's head gently before walking out of the door and heading to her own room.

Raphael couldn't help but huff at the youngest turtle, who shrugged "I wanna know."  Donnie had been sitting in the computer chair, wondering how he would even answer a question like that, since he didn't even have the knowledge himself. "Uh, I can't exactly answer that...Still a virgin here." He blushed a bit even though he knew his brothers already knew that. Mikey's gaze immediately went to Raphael, who rolled his eyes and shifted in his hammock to make it swing a little. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if he could put it in easy terms for his younger brothers.

"Y'know? I don't know how I'm gonna explain this so you can get it. I know Don might, but you're a bit iffy." Mikey tossed him an upset glance before folding his arms, "I'm not deaf! I mean, I get words!"

Raphael chuckled as Don wondered if he should stay. He was curious  as well, but he didn't want to be in such an awkward moment. He shook his head and leaned forward a little. 'Fuck it' He thought, paying attention to Raphael as he laid in his bed. Raph stared at the ceiling, searching for the right words, wondering if he could explain it as easily as possible without sounding like a weak little nerd. Mikey sensed the tension in his brother and rolled a little off of his shell so he could sit with his legs crossed as if he were in a kindergarten class. He smiled and showed he wasn't trying to tease him or anything. Don offered the same smile before Raph finally felt at ease.

Raphael laid back against his bed, staring at the ceiling so he could rack his brain for the right words. He tossed his arm over his face to hide the embarrassment in his cheeks as he continued to think. His mind drifted back to that morning in the shower with Donna. He bit his lip at the image of water running over her backside and into his hands as he played with her butt. He smirked to himself.

"Imagine...the best feeling you've ever had. Now, multiply that times a hundred. That's sex" He smirked over at the disappointed look on his younger brothers' faces. Don leaned back in his chair, staring at his hands in his lap as Mikey whined, "Duuuuuude! Come on! Gimme details!" Raph huffed a little and tossed his arm back over his face before he started again, remembering that morning clearly.

_He had flashed back to his little alone time with Donna earlier that morning after training. She had beaten him yet again and he was slightly pissed off about it. She walked towards the bathroom, him following close behind with their towels. Once they were inside, he grabbed her roughly and started to scratch at her thighs and ass, gripping and massaging the area, loving to tease and play with her. He'd smirked at her as she pushed him back against the door, tossing him a frown that only fueled his sexual fire. She turned to pull off her sports bra and shorts as he kicked off his own shorts, watching her closely. Whenever he'd get upset that she'd kicked his ass painfully during sparring, he'd want to try and get back at her. He knew that she would submit to her completely during sex and loved to take advantage of that. One thing he did hate about it was she managed to make him turn into a small, compliant puppy for her afterwards. He'd growl at everyone but her._

_He stood up and walked towards her, naked in his own way as she turned on her ipod port she had brought in and plugged up. He always wondered what it was with her and music but he didn't try to stop her. She turned to the shower and turned it on, swishing her hips to her music absentmindedly, sort of forgetting that he was in the room with her. He walked over and turned up the music as loud as it'll go before he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She looked up at the bigger turtle and took off his bandana before tossing on top of their dirty clothes. He leaned down and started to gnaw and kiss her neck roughly as they waited for the water to warm up. She let him abuse her throat before she pushed him off and stepped under the water, letting it run over her body. He stood back and watch in a amazement as the slightly terrifying girl he had been fighting earlier melted away into the small, beautiful, curvy turtle he was so used to holding in his arms. His pride wouldn't let him forget the fact that she had beaten him mercilessly earlier though so he was ready for his revenge, which the bulge in his lower plastron showed._

_He stepped in behind her and closed the shower curtain before reaching down and wrapping his arms back around her tenderly, rubbing at her tummy before slipping his hands between her legs. He smiled once he felt her legs give out and she leaned completely back on him, moaning his name softly. He leaned down and pressed his face into the top of her hair, feeling the soft and wet strands on his face as his thumbs started to flick at her clit, making her twitch and whine. This turned him slightly animalistic and he pushed her against the wall right under the shower head. He stepped back to see her spread for him, her hands against the wall as she pressed the side of her face on the tile and looked back at him from her side eye, obviously loving every minute of his 'punishment.'_

_He grinned sadistically at her and reached down to land a firm slap on her right cheek. She gasped and jumped a little as the hot water made it sting a little more than normal. She whined out and panted slightly as her tail wiggled in anticipation. He grinned and gently rubbed at the sore spot, knowing the scalding water would  only make it a little worse. He had started to drop down out of his slit and rubbed hisself into an erection with his other hand. He looked at her to see that she had closed her eyes and rocked her hips a little side to side as she got antsy. He rubbed the head of his dick on her already swollen entrance. He felt her jump away and gasp at the feel of him trying to push into her. He growled lightly and gripped her hip tight enough to leave a bruise before starting to rub at her again. She shivered and bit her lip, her eyes tightly closed as she waited for him. He teased her a little more._

_She whined and begged "Oh, stop teasin'! Just fuck me already!" She raised her right leg an turned to grab on to his arm that was holding on to her him, trying to push herself back onto him. He smirked at her and stepped back, shaking his head "Oh, you don't tell how to fuck you, alright?"  He gave her a warning look before she huffed and turned back to her original position on the wall, "Fine..."_

_He huffed a little, hating how she subconscious control over him, and pushed into her roughly, hitting her spot on the first try. She gasped and arched her back as much as her shell would allow her to before settling into a rocking pace he set. He aimed at her spot to make sure she came as many times as possible. He pushed his erection in and out of her hot and wet folds, moaning in her ear, making her say his name and moan for him, but it was getting harder not to be gentle on her the more he went. Soon, she was the one giving orders and he followed them blindly._

_"Pull out..." She panted and against his will, he did so. He watched as she shorter female turtle stood up and turned before using his shoulders as leverage and pulling herself up around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her royal purple eyes, getting lost in them easily. "Against the wall?" He asked breathlessly before responding to her nod with a firm thrust into her as he pushed her shell against the wall behind her. He put his hands flat against the wall beside her head as she clung on to his arms and shoulders as he fucked her mercilessly. Whenever she begged for him harder or faster, he'd happily comply. Soon he was getting to that point and he stuffed his face into the side of her neck and bit down on the crook between her neck and shoulder as his panting became ragged and fast.  He felt her nail dig into his shoulders as she moaned out his name into his ear. Her ankles were locked behind his shell, making sure he stayed in as she started to climax around him, screaming out his name. The feeling of her warm folds and juices rushing over his erection sent him over the edge, pushing hard into her and twitching slightly as he felt his body feel to the brim and spill over in ecstasy. Soon he slid down onto his knees under the turning cold water with her in his arms. He had came back from orgasmic bliss only to be pissed as hell. He was mad at himself for giving in to her and letting her rule the sex, although he usually can dominate her. He was pissed he became her little puppet again when they haven't had sex in so long. He was so pissed that he was weak to let her beat him and give in during HIS 'punishment' for her beating him._

_He pulled back and looked down at him, noticing the churring and lustfilled eyes that looked back into his. He couldn't help but smile. He knew even though he had given in during the sex, she was still under his control, and of course, he loved every second of it._

Raphael pulled his arm slowly off of his face and looked over at his brothers "And that's what sex is li--" He gasped and stared at his brothers sprawled out. Donnie panted and leaned back in the computer chair, his plastron covered in his own cum. Michelangelo sat on the floor, panting just as hard as his member slowly slipped back into it's pouch in his shell. He growled a little and pointed to his door, "Out!~" They jumped slightly as they were still a little out of it, but basically scurried out at the sound of the bigger turtle's growl. He laid back on his hammock and huffed, "What the hell?! In my room?" He shifted a little only to notice the pain in his groin growing. He looked at where they were and smirked "Well, it was a pretty graphic story..." He stood and slowly ambled his way to Donna's room with his hurting arousal, ready for for release.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate stuff! Leave comments on what to fix!! :D hope you love it


End file.
